Losing Count
by Hannah-Dauntless
Summary: I'm indestructible. Knives just tickle, bullets leave faint bruises, fire makes me sweat, and hanging my self is like a twisted ride. I can't end it. I can't escape. There's no way out of this never ending life. My name is Four. I look twenty-five years old, but I've lost count on how old I actually am. (c)


**Losing Count**

******Summary: **Tobias Eaton lives a life most people would see as a gift, but to him it's a curse. He lives an immortal life. He has lived the past few hundred years mourning over his wife Beatrice. Over these centuries he has met many Beatrice doppelgangers and each one acts the same and looks the same. The problem is that he has fallen in love with each one of them and each one ends up dying shortly after they meet Tobias. What happens when Tobias meets a Tris instead of a Beatrice?

* * *

Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**The Past**

Sobs full of pain travel continuously throughout the house. It tortures me. Her achy wails pain me. The pain they put me through is almost on the same level of pain that she's experiencing.

It kills me that I can't help her.

I rest my head on my clammy palms. I don't know how much more of this I can handle. I feel like I may go insane.

Then it happens. Her screams come to a halt. I lift my head from my hands and listen attentively. A new sound dances in my ears.

A baby's cry.

My eyes widen when the realization hits me. I'm officially a father. A huge smile finds its way to my face.

"Tobias?" My eyes snap towards the bedroom door, and see Victoria standing in the doorway.

Victoria is many things. She's our neighbor, Beatrice's best friend, one of the local doctors, and bossy, very bossy. We're lucky she was at home tonight, I don't know what we would've done without her.

"You can come see your son now." she wipes her crimson colored hands on her tan dress, leaving behind a prominent stain.

The smile that was already resting on my lips is now twice the size. I feel my cheeks starting to burn, but I'm too ecstatic to care. "Son?"

A cheeky smile dances across her lips. "Go be with your new family. I'll see the Eaton Family tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you Tori."

"It's no problem Tobias. Now go be with your wife."

I walk cautiously into our bedroom. This is the moment my live will be forever changed. I'm about to meet my son.

I peer into the bedroom and lay my eyes on my wife and son. Beatrice looks simply exhausted. Sweat drenches her hair making it cling to her face, her whole face has a red flush, and her eyes are drooping. She's still the most beautiful woman in the world.

I gently walk to our bed, and I sit myself down beside Beatrice.

"Tobias, I'd like you to meet our son."

My gaze reaches to the small newborn that nuzzles himself into her chest. That's my son. That's our son.

I can't hold back my shock. "He's ours?"

Beatrice lets out a quite giggle. "Of course he is silly." She extends her neck and kisses my cheek lightly. We sit in silence as both of our eyes are transfixed on our son.

"What should we name him, Bea?"

She lets out a soft yawn. "I was thinking we could name him after your grandfather."

"Elijah?"

"Yeah, Elijah."

A smile is plastered on my lips as I think of Elijah. "It's perfect Bea."

She yawns loudly. "Toby, I'm really tired. Why don't you guys have some bonding time while mommy sleeps."

I laugh at her request. "Whatever you need Bea." I take Elijah into my arms and walk to the living room.

I sit on the ratty couch, and adjust him in my arms. I take in all his features at this time. He has dark brown hair, plump pink lips like Beatrice, a hooked nose, and an unknown eye color. He's flawless. I rub my hand on his scruffy hair and think about our future.

Then something suddenly catches my eyes.

He opens his eyes and I lose my breath. His eyes are perfect. They are a mixture of both mine and Beatrice's. Deep dark blue with light blue flecks throughout the mesmerizing orbs. He's perfect.

"Hey there Elijah-" His eyes trail up to mine. "I'm your father." He throws his hands in the air and coos. I chuckle at how adorable he is. "I love you so much. I promise that I will protect you no matter what. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you."

I feel a single tear slip down my cheek. Elijah's alluring blue eyes begin to flutter. In a matter of moments, he's asleep. I still can't believe that in my arms is my breathtaking baby boy. He's the evidence of mine and Beatrice's love for each other. He represents the good in the world.

He is now my world. My everything.

I remain thinking about Elijah for what seems like hours, until I feel my eyes start to become exceedingly heavier than before. I allow the much welcomed sleep consume my body.

_Beatrice and I sit on a pile of hay while we watch the horses. I link my calloused hand with her smaller one. This moment is perfect. _

_I look to my left and see that Beatrice is already staring at me. Her eyes have me in a trance. No matter how many times I look at those blue-grey orbs, they always make my heart skip a beat._

_"I love you Tobias." _

_"I love you more Beatrice." I rest my hand on her swollen stomach. Soon we will have a child. _

_Soon we will have a family._

My blissful dream of the past is interrupted by a potent scent.

Smoke.

My eyes shoot open. I look down into my arms and see that Elijah is still sleeping peacefully. My eyes search around the room and see that the house is filled with blistering flames. My body leaps into action when I hear the sound that makes my heart-break, Beatrice's scream. My sudden abruptness makes Elijah match the sounds his mother makes.

I maneuver my way to the bedroom. The cries of both Elijah and Beatrice makes adrenaline flow through my body. I need to keep Elijah safe. I need to get Beatrice out of this house. I need my family to survive.

Then the unimaginable happens.

I'm half way to the bedroom, when a wooden beam ridden in flames falls upon my lower back.

The impact sends an immense amount of pressure throughout my body. A pressure so powerful, it sends my wailing son out of my arms. Elijah hurls through the air, making his screams become deafening.

I stretch out my arms, in hope of catching him. It doesn't work.

Elijah hits the ground with a heart breaking thud. His cries stop.

My eyes widen as I realize what has just happened. The world around me becomes silent. The only noise to be heard is my heart shattering.

I didn't keep him safe.

I didn't keep my promise.

I need to get out from this beam, and save Beatrice.

The fire progresses up my body. The pain is unbearable.

Beatrice.

I need to save her.

I can't lose both of them.

I use all the force I can, but today isn't my lucky day.

The red inferno is replaced by an oblivion of darkness. The last thing I hear is the screams of my wife.

.

.

.

**Present Day**

I'm indestructible. Knives just tickle, bullets leave faint bruises, fire makes me sweat, and hanging my self is like a twisted ride. I can't end it. I can't escape. There's no way out of this never-ending life.

Here's the thing, I can't age and I can't die. I know what you're thinking, but no, I'm not a vampire or anything like that. My skin doesn't shine, I don't have some cool superpower, and I definitely don't eat people. I'm just a normal human. Well, minus having to bear the burden of immortality.

I don't know how it all happened, but I do know one things for sure. It all started after my family died in the blazing sea of flames.

Ever since that day, Tobias has been dead to me. Only one person could ever bring him back, and she's done it thirty-two times. To her I'm Tobias, to everyone else, I'm known as something else.

I'm now Four.

* * *

**Preview For Chapter 1**

_"Hey Toby, can you help me out?" I look to my left and see Beatrice struggling to apply sunscreen on her back. She looks absolutely ridiculous._

_I let out a deep, throaty laugh. Maybe I should play around with her. "I don't know Bea. You seem to be doing a pretty good job on your own."_

_She lets out a flustered sigh and crosses her arms gruffly. "Don't be like this Toby. You know my skin is basically translucent."_

_I send a devious smirk her way and put on my sunglasses. "Well you could use the color then." I close my eyes and lie down on my towel._

_"You suck. Why are we even dating?" I feel coarse sand land on to my stomach. She did not just kick sand on me._

**AN: Okay, so here's the thing. I really hated the old story, so I will be rewriting it. I have written A LOT of short stories and I feel like I've improved as an author. The plot and timeline of this story won't change. The only change that will be prominent is the quality. **

**Peace out Girl Scouts,**

**Hannah**

**P.S **

**I will explain the reason behind him being Four soon. Just hold your horses.  
**


End file.
